dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Whiz Comics Vol 1 25
Supporting Characters: * ** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Harry Parkhurst | Inker2_1 = Harry Parkhurst | StoryTitle2 = Golden Arrow: "Strongest Man in the World" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: *Carol Braddock Antagonists: *Great Beefo Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Alex Blum | Inker3_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle3 = Spy Smasher: "America-Smasher's Ski Tank" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Clem Weisbecker | Inker4_1 = Clem Weisbecker | StoryTitle4 = Lance O'Casey: "Red Bart's Evil Plot" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Mark Schneider | Inker5_1 = Mark Schneider | StoryTitle5 = Dr. Voodoo: "The Death Guards Ride" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Anita * Nero Antagonists: * Black Marko ** Death Guards Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Ibis the Invincible: "The Evil That Men Do Lives After Them" | Synopsis6 = Ibis and Taia fly to Egypt, in a yellow dive bomber, because Ibis has received reports that Girbo, the Mad Mullah, is hatching an evil plot, far up the Nile, among savage tribesmen. He has already raised an army of desert warriors, with which to attack the German AND British forces, which are presently fighting over the Lower Nile Valley. Now he give these desert horsemen an unbeatable leader: the magically reanimated mummy of Pharaoh Rameses. Some of his more devout Muslim followers are shocked at this evil blasphemy, but Rameses rises from his sarcophagus, gets on a horse, and challenges these warriors to follow him. And they do. First they attack a British outpost and wipe out the garrison. Only one man is still alive, as Ibis' plane flies onto the scene, and he's rescued with some Ibistick levitation. The surviving officer wants to call in British reinforcements from the lower Nile, to counterattack, but Ibis disagrees. Ibis and Rameses, even at a distance, have recognized each other, and regular soldiers might not be the best solution here. At the captured fort, Girbo introduces Rameses to a German officer, who wants to negotiate an alliance. Rameses doesn't even let him finish his pitch before ordering two spearmen to kill him, right on the spot. This greatly offends at least one of his troops, who protests that the German had been there under a flag of truce, and that Allah won't like this. Rameses directs Girbo to punish the dissenter; Girbo conjures up a snake, which chases the man out into the desert. Not far away, Ibis, Taia, the English captain, and a number of local peasants, are discussing how best to protect the local population, when the fleeing Arab, still pursued by the magic snake, runs into view. Ibis tries to strike the snake dead with the Ibistick, when this fails he knows that it's a creature of black magic, so he conjures up a doglike magic animal to kill the snake, which it does. The dissident Arab denounces Rameses, and soon is joined by six more of his devout cohorts, who want nothing further to do with Girbo's blasphemy and sorcery. They're terrified of Rameses, so Ibis has a hard time recruiting them to his side, but when he instantly builds a new fort, with the Ibistick, they join up. Night falls, and Rameses is joined by a large army of the cruel ghosts of his ancient followers; they lay siege to the fortress. Rameses arms Girbo with a magic sword and shield and sends him to confront Ibis in single combat. Ibis vaults over the wall of the fort to meet him. Girbo seems to run his sword through Ibis' torso, but it's an illusion, they resume fighting, Ibis suddenly has a sword and he runs it through Girbo's throat, and it's not an illusion. But Ramses declares that Girbo's sorcery lives on, and apparently it does, because the whole army of ghosts still stands there, while volley after volley of gunfire from the fort's walls fail to harm them. Rameses breaks down the fort's main gate, but Ibis desperately petitions the sun to rise, hours ahead of time, and it does. This dissipates the ghosts, but Ramses himself fights on, until Ibis conjures forth, at this place, the ancient tomb of Rameses, which instantly encloses him. But within the sepulchre, Rameses is alive and already vowing to escape and win his vengeance. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Girbo, the Mad Mullah ** his horde of horsemen * Rameses ** his army of ghosts Other Characters: * British officer * German officer Locations: * , Upper Nile Valley Items: * The Ibistick Vehicles: * Ibis' magic airplane | Notes = * "The Origin of Captain Marvel, Jr." is reprinted in . * In this issue, Spy Smasher's costume changes to green. | Trivia = * "The Origin of Captain Marvel, Jr." is untitled in this issue. It was given its title when reprinted. | Recommended = | Links = * Whiz Comics #25 Dec 1941, entire issue }}